Give Me Your Heart
by Gyuururu-kun
Summary: Melihat senyuman Sasuke saat pertama mereka bertemu membuat Sakura jatuh cinta, namun Sasuke selalu terlihat murung belakangan ini. Akhirnya Sakura mengetahui alasannya dan ia pun mencoba masuk dalam kehidupan Sasuke untuk mencoba mengembalikan perasaan dan senyuman pria itu lagi. Berhasilkah ia?/Mind to RnR?


"E-Eh…E-to…Koridor tepatnya dua ruangan dari ruang multimedia. Itu dia…"

*SREEK*

Gadis itu terpaku melihat kini pandangan semua orang di dalam kelas itu terpaku padanya yang baru datang. Seorang guru bermasker dan berambut keperak-perakan menutup buku di tangannya yang sedari tadi ia baca dan memandang gadis berambut merah muda yang baru datang itu. Tak berapa lama waktu yang diperlukan untuk bisak-bisik mengasapi seluruh ruangan tersebut.

"Kau murid baru itu? Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu!" lanjutnya.

"A-Ah…" Gadis berambut merah muda itu pun masuk dan mengambil kapur kemudian menuliskan namanya di papan tulis.

"Haruno Sakura. _Yoroshiku Onegaishimashu_…" ucapnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

**Disclaimer Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

_I really trully take no provit_

**GIVE ME YOUR HEART**

_Dedicated for: Milkways99 _^^

© Story: GyuuRuru-kun

_Warn: AU/OOC/Misstypo(s)/etc_

_Don't like, Don't read_

…

Suasana kelas ribut seperti biasanya tepatnya saat pergantian jam pelajaran. Sesaat setelah Kakashi-_sensei_ yang tadinya mengajar Sejarah keluar tak berapa lama riuh dan gaduh pun mulai kembali mewarnai ruangan. Memang masa-masa SMA yang sangat indah.

"Kau gadis yang dapat Beasiswa itu? Beruntung sekali ya, gadis yang ekonominya menengah kebawah sepertimu bisa masuk ke _Konoha Senior Highschool_, sekolah elit di Konoha," sapa gadis berambut merah dan berkacamata yang langsung duduk di atas meja samping Sakura.

"Maaf-"

"Karin. Tentu saja aku paham gadis sepertimu tidak mengenalku karena tidak mampu membeli majalah bukan, aku model di _Highschool Style Magazine_. Atau, kau terlambat tahu karena hanya bisa membaca majalah bekas," ejek Karin lagi.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu membuang waktu untuk orang sepertinya," ucap seorang wanita berambut pirang cepol yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Emn, tentu saja Temari," lanjut Karin sambil sedikit tertawa.

"Hei, siapa suruh kau duduk di sampingku? Aku tidak mau punya teman sebangku sepertimu," ucap seorang wanita lain yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Ara-ara~ Sayang sekali, tidak ada bangku untukmu. Harusnya kau sadar tempatmu bukan disini," sambung Karin yang terus tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Sudahlah. Bisa tidak kalian tidak mengganggu seseorang sehari saja. Shion, kalau kau tidak mau Sakura duduk bersamamu, dia bisa duduk di sampingku," lanjut seorang wanita lain yang menengahi.

"Yamanaka-_san_…Jadi kau mau mencoba menjadi pahlawan lagi?" balas Karin sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Ino memang wajar bersikap baik padanya. Lagipula bukankah Ino dulunya juga sama sepertinya, setidaknya sebelum bisnis kedua orang tuanya bisa berkembang dengan pinjaman dari bank," sahut Temari dengan nada sinis

"Kesini, Sakura! Jangan pedulikan mereka!" lno langsung menarik lengan Sakura ke meja di sampingnya.

"Dua orang hama. Wajar karena hanya hama yang bisa menemani hama," lanjut Karin lagi dan membuat Sakura yang sudah duduk di samping Ino hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

*SREEEK*

"Cukup sampai disitu, Karin. Jangan coba membuat keributan lagi," ucap seorang wanita berambut coklat yang baru saja kembali ke kelas sambil memanggul pedang kendo di bahunya.

"Atau kau akan berhadapan denganku," sambungnya lagi sambil mengarahkan pedang itu ke wajah Karin.

"Tenten- bukan maksudku Wakil Ketua, kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik tidak perlu sampai seperti itu." Karin hanya bisa melambai-lambai tanda berdamai dengan Tenten.

"Kalau kau sudah mengerti kembali ke tempat duduk karena Kurenai-_sensei_ akan segera masuk," lanjut Tenten dan akhirnya Karin juga yang lain menjauhi meja Ino dan Sakura.

"Kau pasti murid baru itu ya. Kau bisa memanggilku Tenten, aku adalah Wakil Ketua Kelas," sapa Tenten pada Sakura.

"A-Ah…_Yoroshiku ne_, Tenten_-san_." Sakura menjabat tangan Tenten yang begitu hangat.

"Kita juga belum berkenalan. Namaku Yamanaka Ino dan kau bisa memanggilku Ino, Sakura." Ino dan Sakura pun kemudian berjabatan.

Tak berapa lama Kurenai -_sensei_ pun muncul beriringan bersama Neji selaku Ketua Kelas yang tengah membawakan begitu banyak buku paket Biologi dari perpustakaan. Melihat hal ini Tenten bergegas mengambil separuh buku yang menumpuk tinggi itu untuk meringankan beban Neji. Kelas pun memberi salam dan memulai kembali pelajaran mereka.

**XXX**

"Kau yakin tidak mau kutemani? Aku khawatir Karin dan yang lainnya akan mengganggumu," ucap Ino lagi.

"Tak apa, aku akan baik-baik saja." Sakura pun melangkah keluar kelas meninggalkan Ino.

Ini adalah hari pertama Sakura di sekolah ini. Karena kecerdasannya ia mendapatkan Beasiswa untuk melanjutkan sekolah di_ Konoha Senior Highschool_, sekolah elit dengan taraf pendidikan yang cukup tinggi dan tentu saja harga yang cukup mahal di banding sekolah biasa. Sayangnya tidak sesuai yang direncanakan karena ia jatuh sakit sehingga terpaksa baru bisa masuk ke sekolah setelah dua minggu istirahat, ia pun melewatkan Masa Orientasi Siswa serta pembagian kelas. Dan akhirnya ia sekarang harus berjalan berkeliling sekolah sendirian untuk mengenal lingkungan barunya.

"Hai gadis manis, kau mau kemana? Mau kutemani?" tanya kakak seniornya di kelas XII.

"Wah, sombong sekali," sahut yang lain melihat Sakura hanya berlalu tak menghiraukan mereka.

Sakura melirik sekelilingnya. Ini adalah bagian tersudut kedua di sekolah setelah ruang guru yakni jalan menuju Lab Biologi dan Perpustakaan sekolah. Dirasanya ia sudah cukup mengingat setiap tempat di sekolah ini, mulai dari ruang kelas, ruang praktek, ruang guru, sampai ruang kesehatan juga. Ia pun memutuskan untuk kembali lagi ke kelasnya setidaknya untuk memulai berbaur dengan teman kelasnya sendiri.

*BRUK—BRAKK*

"_It-tai_…" Sakura mengelus punggungnya yang jatuh dan terhempas ke dinding saat ia berbalik dan menabrak seseorang tanpa sengaja.

"_S-Sumimasen_…" ucap Sakura lemah namun tak ada jawaban.

Sakura melirik siapa yang ia tabrak namun ia hanya terpaku. Ia terpaku saat mendapati sepasang Iris _onyx_ yang menatap sendu dirinya sekarang yang terjatuh di lantai. Iris _emerald_ milik Sakura membesar, terpesona melihat pria dengan tatapan dingin di depannya sekarang. Pria itu pun mengulurukan tangannya mencoba membantu Sakura namun agak lama Sakura masih terdiam tak menanggapinya sampai akhirnya tangannya pun serasa bergerak sendiri menyambut jemari pria di depannya.

"Hn. Lain kali hati-hati," ucap pria itu dingin dan kemudian berlalu melewati Sakura.

"A-Ah…_Arigatou_…" Sakura yang tadinya hanya bisa melamun menatap punggung dan rambut emo pria tersebut lalu tergerak untuk berbicara dan membungkuk berterima kasih.

"…Jujur. Kau itu…gadis yang mengesalkan," jawab pria itu dingin tanpa berbalik menatapnya sedikitpun dan sukses menusuk hati Sakura.

"Tapi aku suka." Pria itu menoleh dan tersenyum tipis ke arah Sakura membuat wajah gadis itu merona merah.

Sakura memandangi punggung pria emo itu, apa yang terjadi barusan? Senyuman itu, meskipun itu terlihat seperti senyuman biasa tapi berhasil membiusnya, membuatnya terpaku beberapa menit di tempatnya berdiri sekarang dan hanya bisa memandangi sang pria yang akhirnya masuk ke perpustakaan. Sakura pun tersadar dan memegangi wajahnya yang merona merah, kemudian dengan cepat kembali ke dalam kelas. Meski harus ia akui itu tindakan yang bodoh karena tak bertanya siapa nama pria tadi tapi jujur ia tak tahan lagi.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Ino yang tengah membaca buku pada Sakura yang terengah kecil dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku bertemu…hhh…seseorang…pria…seorang…dia…"

"Tenang dulu, tarik nafas panjang. Seperti melihat hantu saja," lanjut Ino lagi.

"Dia…aku melihat seorang pria sewaktu menuju ke perpustakaan. Dia…Dia tampan sekali, Ino," ucap Sakura dengan wajah merona merah dan membuat Ino menutup bukunya.

"Bagaimana penampilannya?" tanya Ino yang mulai sedikit penasaran.

"Kulitnya putih sekali, wajahnya tampan, jemarinya sangat halus, dan rambut ravennya dengan _Emo Style_," terang Sakura.

"Hmn, pasti Sasuke-_senpai_." Ino menghela nafas dan membuka bukunya kembali seolah tidak peduli dengan pria yang Sakura jelaskan tadi.

"E-Eh kenapa? Kau tidak tertarik padanya?" tanya Sakura penasaran, jika Ino mengenal Sasuke lebih dulu dibanding dia setidaknya pasti Ino penggemar berat Sasuke. Memangnya siapa yang tahan dengan wajah pria yang mempesona seperti itu.

"Siapa?" tanya Ino kembali.

"Sasuke-_senpai_," jawab Sakura singkat.

"Memang benar dia itu idola sekolah. Dia itu cerdas, menawan, dan hebat di bidang olahraga. Tak heran kalau kau langsung menyukainya pada pandangan pertama, tapi kau kurang beruntung…kalau kata lainnya yang lebih tepat…sudah terlambat," sahut Ino.

"K-Kenapa?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Lihat gadis berambut lavender disana?" Ino melirik seorang gadis dengan Iris _amethyst_ berambut lavender yang tengah bercengkrama dengan teman gadisnya yang lain.

"Iya," sambung Sakura.

"Namanya Hyuuga Hinata. Dia adalah pacar Sasuke-_senpai_…jadi percuma saja," lanjut Ino yang kemudian meneruskan membaca.

"Begitukah." Sakura menghela nafas kecil.

"Senyumannya benar-benar…menawan…" gumam Sakura lagi.

"Apa kau bilang? Sasuke-_senpai_ tersenyum? Padamu?" tanya Ino yang langsung penasaran.

"Be-Benar," sambung Sakura.

"Entah sejak kapan tapi dia sudah tidak pernah tersenyum lagi pada orang lain. Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Ino lagi semakin penasaran.

"Entahlah. Dia hanya tersenyum dan berkata…" Sakura tak bisa meneruskan karena wajahnya sudah merah seutuhnya.

"Berkata apa?" lanjut Ino.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah membahas itu." Sakura mengelak kemudian mengambil buku di dalam tasnya dan pura-pura membaca.

_**:::&&&:::**_

"Kau menikmati hari pertamamu, Hama?" tanya Karin di sela-sela membereskan bukunya ke dalam tas.

"Jangan hiraukan dia," bisik Ino pelan.

"Menjijikkan. Kalian semua-"

"Kelas akan segera dikunci. Sampai kapan kau mau bicara?" Sebuah pedang kendo terhunus di depan wajah Karin di sertai _death glare_ dari sang wanita pemegang membuat Karin meneguk air liurnya.

"H-Huh, hari ini kau terselamatkan." Karin membuang wajah dan melangkah pergi.

"Kalian juga, segera tutup pintu setelah membereskan barang-barang itu," perintah Tenten yang kemudian memanggul tasnya dan keluar kelas.

"Aku duluan, Sakura. Aku sedang ada urusan, jangan lupa tutup pintunya." Ino bergegas pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Sakura pun menyelesaikan memasukkan semua bukunya dalam tas dan berjalan perlahan keluar kelas kemudian menutup pintu kelasnya. Ia melangkah perlahan melewati koridor yang kini sudah begitu sunyi bermandikan cahaya sore yang menembus dari balik jendela sekolah. Sakura menghela nafas kecil, akhirnya hari pertama di sekolahnya bisa ia lalui dengan cukup kemudahan juga sedikit banyak cobaan.

*BRRRT BRRRT*

"E-Eh?" Sakura melirik ke sebuah kelas, terdapat suara getaran yang cukup keras dari dalam.

Diliriknya ke kiri ke kanan dan tak ada seorang pun disana hingga akhirnya Sakura pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kelas tersebut. Didengarkannya baik-baik kalau suara getaran itu berasal dari sebuah ponsel hitam yang tergeletak di lantai dekat sebuah meja, Sakura mengambilnya dan membuka ponsel tersebut. Dua panggilan tak terjawab tertulis di layarnya, Sakura membuka isi ponsel tersebut mencoba mencari tahu siapa pemiliknya namun ia terkejut saat mendapati sebuah pesan di kotak masuk tertera sejak dari tiga bulan yang lalu.

…

_**from: Hyuuga Hinata**_

_kumohon, aku sudah tidak bisa_

_aku sudah memiliki Naruto sekarang_

_kumohon jangan dekati aku lagi_

_Sasuke-kun, sadarilah kita sudah tidak ada hubungan apapun_

…

"Hei kau. Itu punyaku," ucap seseorang dan membuat Sakura berbalik.

"Sasuke-_senpai_…I-Itu…T-Tadi…Aku dengar suara-"

"Hn, kau gadis tadi. Siapa namamu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Haruno Sakura." Sakura langsung gugup melihat Sasuke tiba-tiba saja dekat dengannya. Tanpa banyak bicara Sasuke langsung mengambil kembali ponselnya.

"_S-Senpai_ sudah putus hubungan?" tanya Sakura singkat dan membuat Sasuke menoleh, "maaf aku tadi membuka kotak pesanmu, _Senpai_. Aku tadi-"

Sasuke mendekati Sakura dan membuat gadis itu mundur terus sampai akhirnya menabrak dinding di belakangnya lalu Sasuke menaruh tangannya di samping leher Sakura, mendekatkan wajahnya, sampai akhirnya berbisik, "jangan coba ikut campur urusanku."

"Hei, pintunya terbuka. Apa ada orang?" tanya pak Hanzo selaku penjaga sekolah.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis pada Sakura sebelum meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian yang masih terpaku dalam kelas. Sakura baru sadar dari lamunannya saat Hanzo berkali-kali memanggilnya. Sakura meminta maaf pada Hanzo dan meninggalkan kelas itu sesegera mungkin.

**XXX**

Hari kedua di _Konoha Senior Highschool_, setidaknya sampai waktu istirahat sejauh ini Sakura masih bisa bertahan. Begitu banyak kejahatan mental yang dilakukan Shion, Temari, dan Karin padanya sampai-sampai ia hampir tidak tahan. Kalau tidak mengingat Ino yang selalu bersamanya dan Tenten yang juga selalu melindunginya ia yakin dirinya sudah pindah ke sekolah lain, sekolah yang biasa-biasa saja. Tapi sebenarnya ada alasan lain ia ingin bertahan yakni mengingat kembali wajah itu…wajah datar dan sendu yang dibuat Sasuke saat menatapnya. Ia ingin sekali mengembalikan senyuman pria itu lagi, senyuman saat pertama ia bertemu dan sewaktu Sasuke tidak ingin ia mencampuri urusannya. Dan satu-satunya cara yang paling bodoh sudah terpikirkan dalam benaknya.

'Meski ini bodoh…tapi aku harus mencobanya…' gumam Sakura menguatkan hati kecilnya.

"Eh kau cari siapa?" tanya pria berambut pirang yang menghampiri Sakura yang sedari tadi menunggu di depan pintu.

"Bisa aku bertemu dengan, Sasuke-_senpai_?" pinta Sakura.

"Oh kau mencari Teme, kalau siang seperti ini biasanya dia di perpustakaan," jawabnya dan Sakura pun mengangguk.

Sakura berjalan menuju perpustakaan dan dilihatnya Sasuke baru saja keluar dari sana sambil mencoba memakai sepatunya, "Sasuke-_senpai_," panggil Sakura.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"M-Maaf kemarin aku tidak bermaksud ikut campur tapi…"

"Tapi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tapi…Aku…Aku…Sasuke-_senpai_ biarkan aku jadi pacarmu," pinta Sakura yang akhirnya mengungkapkan perasaannya dan sontak membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut, bagaimana bisa gadis ini?

"Biarkan aku mencobanya _Senpai_! Aku janji akan menghapus rasa sakitmu dan mengembalikan senyummu lagi, aku ingin kau bisa tersenyum seperti saat itu. Karena itu…biarkan aku mencoba menjadi bagian dari kehidupanmu," lanjut Sakura dan membuat Sasuke menggeleng karena dia gadis pertama yang membuatnya sedikit bergairah bukan seperti gadis yang lain.

"Hn, menarik sekali…tapi aku menolak," jawab Sasuke dingin, membuat Sakura yang tadinya berharap sangat tinggi langsung terhempas. Perasaan itu terhempas, hancur lebur seketika.

"Kalau kau minta alasannya, kau bukan tipeku…" lanjut Sasuke yang langsung melangkah pergi menuruni tangga, menuju kembali ke kelasnya lewat jalan memutar.

"_S-Senpai_?" Sakura memegangi dadanya yang terasa sakit, entah kenapa rasanya ia ingin menangis. Tentu saja rencana itu sangat bodoh, Sasuke takkan mau menerima cintanya. Memangnya siapa dia, Sasuke sendiri tak mengenalnya 'kan?

"D-Dasar gadis tidak tahu diri."

Sakura terkejut tiba-tiba beberapa orang wanita berdiri di belakangnya. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan tapi kelihatannya Karin, Shion, dan Temari menatap tidak suka ke arahnya, terutama Karin yang menatap Sakura dengan tatapan benci yang begitu besar. Sakura terdiam, apakah Karin juga menyukai Sasuke? Tapi yang lebih penting adalah apa Karin mendengar pernyataan cintanya tadi.

"Memang benar, kau harusnya sadar siapa dirimu. Tentu saja, Sasuke-_senpai_ tidak ingin bersama gadis hama sepertimu. Bisa-bisanya…" ucap Shion yang tak kalah marahnya.

"Kau harus sadar posisimu itu dimana," lanjut Temari.

*PAKKK*

Karin menampar pipi Sakura dengan keras sampai gadis itu terjatuh ke dasar tangga. Sakura meringis karena bukan hanya pipinya yang terasa panas tapi lututnya yang juga berdarah karena jatuh dari tangga. Setetes air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya karena badannya terasa sakit semua, kali ini Karin benar-benar kasar padanya dan ini sudah sangat jauh kelewatan.

"Memangnya apa salahnya? Aku katakan kalau aku menyukainya karena aku memang menyukainya. Aku hanya ingin perasaannya yang terluka bisa kembali. Aku ingin dia bisa merasakan kembali hangatnya pelukan juga bagaimana rasanya dirindukan. Aku janji aku bisa jika aku menjadi bagian dari hidupnya," ucap Sakura yang dengan susah payah mencoba berdiri sambil terus mengungkapkan seluruh perasaan dalam hatinya.

"KAU-"

Dengan cepat Karin menuruni tangga dan mencoba menampar kembali Sakura. Namun tangan Karin yang ingin menampar lagi mulut Sakura terhenti, lebih tepatnya dihentikan oleh tangan lain. Seorang pria menangkap tangan Karin dan menghentikan gadis itu. Mata Sakura yang sudah basah tak bisa berpaling dari pandangan seseorang yang tengah menolongnya, Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke-_senpai_?" Karin terkejut menyadari Sasuke tiba-tiba kembali muncul.

"Kasar sekali…seperti bukan wanita saja," ucap Sasuke dingin dan membuat Karin terdiam.

"_S-Senpai_…gadis ini-" Karin terkejut saat Sasuke tiba-tiba menyelipkan tangannya di lipatan paha Sakura kemudian menggendongnya. Tenggorokannya seakan tersekat melihat pemandangan ini.

"Kau bisa penuhi janjimu?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura.

"E-Eh? U-Um…aku janji…asalkan _Senpai_-"

"Panggil aku Sasuke," potong Sasuke membuat Sakura terdiam dan Karin yang seakan ingin meledak mendengarnya.

"Aku janji asalkan Sasuke mau aku jadi bagian dari hidupmu. Berikan hatimu padaku dan biarkan aku mencobanya," pinta Sakura dengan wajah merona merah.

"Aku akan berikan satu kesempatan, _Lost Tower_, 07:00 P.M. Buat aku terkesan dalam satu malam lalu akan kucoba pikirkan permintaanmu," ucap Sasuke yang kemudian berjalan pergi membawa Sakura ke ruang kesehatan.

"…_Arigatou_…" Sakura meremas kecil seragam Sasuke membuat pria raven itu hanya bisa menghela nafas kecil.

"Tidak mungkin." Karin benar-benar teriris hatinya mendengar ucapan Sasuke disertai Temari dan Shion yang datang memegangi pundaknya.

"Ini tidak boleh terjadi," ucap Karin yang dengan cepat menghapus air matanya.

"Tertangkap."

Karin, Temari, dan Shion menengok ke belakang dan betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat Neji dan Tenten tengah memandangi mereka bertiga dengan tatapan menghakimi. Karin hanya meneguk liur dan terdiam membisu, karena jika Neji atau Tenten melihat kelakuannya tadi maka ia akan berurusan dengan kepala sekolah. Tapi dari ekspresi juga kata-kata Tenten tadi sudah meyakinkannya kalau mereka berdua melihatnya menyakiti Sakura.

**XXX**

"_**Hee? Kau beruntung sekali…baiklah yang kau butuhkan adalah…beberapa kosmetik, parfum, dan juga pakaian—tunggu aku punya yang cocok di rumahku.**_**"**

"Ino, maaf merepotkanmu dan maaf juga-" ucap Sakura dengan nada sesal sampai tak bisa lagi meneruskannya.

"_**Jangan khawatir. Meskipun sebenarnya aku iri dan jujur—tidak ingin membantumu tapi Sasuke sendiri yang memilihmu. Selama dia bersama orang yang ia cintai aku bisa mengerti, Sakura. Aku ikut bahagia kalau dia bahagia terutama bersama sahabat terbaikku,**_**"** terang Ino panjang lebar.

"_Arigatou_…Ino_-pig_," ejek Sakura yang mencoba mencairkan suasana dan membuat Ino tertawa kecil.

"_**Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana ya, kau siap-siap saja!**_**"** Ino pun menutup teleponnya.

Sakura menghela nafas. Entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya malam ini, hatinya gugup dan juga bimbang karena takut mengecewakan Sasuke. Selain itu, ia benar-benar tak punya rencana dan lantas apa yang harus ia lakukan jika sudah bertatap muka dengan Sasuke nantinya. Lalu kalau tahu semuanya begini kenapa berani-beraninya ia menyatakan cintanya pada Sasuke, meskipun tidak tahu sama sekali bahkan sedikitpun tentang Sasuke. Apa yang ia tahu hanyalah fakta bahwa Sasuke merasa sakit hati karena berpisah dengan Hinata, mantan pacarnya. Dan apa yang ia inginkan hanyalah mengembalikan senyum Sasuke meskipun sebenarnya pemuda itu bukan tipe pria yang mudah tersenyum.

"Sakura…" Ino datang membawakan sebuah tas kantung berisikan alat-alat yang Sakura perlukan.

"Ayo mulai merias!" Ino tersenyum ke arah Sakura dan mereka berdua pun saling tertawa.

_**:::&&&:::**_

"Biar aku temani sampai Jembatan _Okane_," tawar Ino dan Sakura hanya mengangguk.

Mereka pun bergegas berjalan menuju _Lost Tower_ yang terletak di pinggir perbatasan kota antara Konoha dan Suna. _Lost Tower_ adalah menara jam besar dan merupakan salah satu monumen indah di Konoha namun hanya bisa dinikmati keindahannya pada malam hari karena dipadu dengan lampu kecil yang menerangi secara remang-remang sehingga keindahannya semakin mempesona.

"Harusnya kita bawa payung, sekarang salju malah turun," ucap Ino yang menggigil mengingat ini adalah akhir tahun dan salju masih sering turun tiba-tiba, mereka malah keluar tanpa membawa payung.

"Mn, sampai disini saja, Ino. Terima kasih banyak." Sakura berhenti di depan Jembatan _Okane_ begitupula Ino.

"Sakura…" Ino memeluk Sakura dan Sakura menyambutnya, "semoga berhasil," bisik Ino lagi dan Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk.

Sakura pun berjalan sendirian melewati Jembatan _Okane_ sementara Ino hanya bisa memandangi punggung sahabatnya itu. Dalam hati kecilnya ada sedikit rasa sulit untuk melepasnya karena Ino juga mengagumi Sasuke, jauh sebelum Sakura mengenalnya. Tapi ia menerima, kalau Sasuke tidak memilihnya. Ia tak mencoba mendendam pada Sakura terlebih lagi membencinya, mengingat dulu keadaannya sama seperti Sakura. Setidaknya dengan ini Sakura bisa mendapatkan sedikit kebahagiaan dalam masa-masanya yang kelam seperti sekarang.

"H-Hei…mau apa kalian?"

"Sudah. Kau itu benar-benar gadis hama yang tidak tahu diri."

Ino berbalik dan terkejut saat mendengar samar-sama suara itu, matanya membesar melihat Sakura dari kejauhan diremas rambutnya oleh Shion dan tubuhnya dipegangi Temari sementara Karin menampar wajahnya beberapa kali. Ino terdiam baru kemudian ia ingin berteriak mencari pertolongan dilihatnya dua orang polisi tengah berjalan sambil mengiring sebuah sepeda, kelihatannya kedua orang ini baru selesai patroli.

"Izumo-_san_…Kotetsu-_san_…" ucap Ino dan kedua polisi itu pun menoleh.

"Oh Ino, apa yang kau lakukan di tengah malam yang dingin ini?" tanya Izumo.

"T-Tolong, temanku Sakura. Dia disana…dia diserang sekumpulan gadis…" Ino dengan gugup menerangkan situasinya.

"J-Jangan…" Terdengar suara teriakan Sakura membuat Ino terkejut sementara Izumo dan Kotetsu saling berpandangan.

*BURSHH*

Terdengar suara sesuatu benda dengan keras menghantam air dan membuat Ino makin panik, "tolong, kumohon tolong selamatkan temanku." Ino dengan cepat menghambur menuju ketiga gadis itu diiringi Kotetsu dan Izumo di belakangnya.

"Polisi. Kalian bertiga diam ditempat!" teriak Kotetsu dari kejauhan sambil menodongkan pistolnya dan membuat ketiga gadis itu ketakutan.

"SAKURA," teriak Ino yang memegangi pinggir jembatan.

"Ikuti aku!" Izumo bergegas berlari ke sudut jembatan dan menuruni bukit yang cukup curam itu hingga sampai ke pinggir sungai.

"Kumohon selamatkan dia, Izumo-_san_," pinta Ino sambil menangis sesengukan dan Izumo tanpa basa-basi lagi melompat kedalam air.

Cukup lama Ino menunggu dengan harap cemas dan Izumo keluar dari air dengan bernafas lega sambil membawa Sakura yang pingsan mungkin karena _shock_ setelah jatuh dari jembatan. Selain itu faktor dinginnya air di tengah hujan salju ini juga cukup mempengaruhinya. Izumo dengan cepat memompa perut Sakura memaksa air keluar kembali dan Sakura langsung memuntahkan air yang cukup banyak dan terbatuk.

"Sakura." Ino memeluk Sakura sambil menangis pilu memandangi sahabatnya mengalami semua cobaan berat ini.

"I-no…_arigatou_…" ucap Sakura dan Sakura pun hilang kesadaran.

"SAKURA," teriak Ino yang terus memeluk Sakura yang tengah pingsan.

"Jangan khawatir. Dia tidak apa-apa, dia hanya pingsan karena kedinginan. Sebaiknya kita segera pulang dan mengeringkan badannya juga mengganti pakaiannya karena jika dibiarkan seperti ini dia akan sakit," saran Izumo dan Ino hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kalian bertiga jelaskan nanti di kantor polisi," ucap Kotetsu yang menyeret ketiga gadis itu meskipun ketiganya sudah memohon namun Kotetsu tak berbelas kasihan dengan orang yang jelas telah bersalah.

"Setelah ini kami akan membantu membawa pulang, Haruno-_san_…" ucap Izumo dan Kotetsu pada Ino yang masih memeluk tubuh sang sahabat tersebut.

"_Arigatou_…" balas Ino sambil terus meneteskan air mata.

**XXX**

Ino tertidur karena kelelahan menjaga Sakura yang masih terlelap di kasurnya. Sakura perlahan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dan pikirannya memompa jantungnya berdetak cepat lalu reflek bangun seketika. Sakura melirik Ino tertidur di sampingnya, di sentuhnya kepala Ino dan membuat gadis pirang itu mulai bangun dari tidurnya.

"Sakura…kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ino dengan khawatir.

"A-Ah…I-Ino, gawat sekarang jam berapa?" Sakura mencoba bangun namun Ino menahannya.

"Maaf, tapi kalau kau tak pulang dan istirahat kau pasti mati kedinginan disana. Selain itu…" Ino melirik ke jam diikuti Sakura membuat hati Sakura seakan sangat sakit, jam menunjukkan 11:00 P.M yang artinya Sakura sudah terlambat kurang lebih 4 jam.

"Sakura…Aku mengerti perasaanmu tapi- SAKURA!"

Ino terkejut karena tiba-tiba Sakura berdiri dan mengambil jeans juga jaket merah muda miliknya yang warnanya pun sudah cukup kusam lalu mengenakannya dan dengan cepat keluar rumah. Sakura berlari dengan cepat menuju _Lost Tower_, kakinya memerah karena kedinginan disebabkan ia tak memakai alas kaki dan terus berlari cepat. Ia tak peduli lagi apakah penampilannya harus cantik, terlebih ia tak percaya ia mengatakan begitu mudah sebuah janji dan mengingkarinya dengan begitu mudah pula. Matanya menangis, hatinya terluka, karena harusnya ini satu-satunya kesempatan yang Sasuke berikan dan mungkin takkan pernah terganti lagi, bagaimana bisa?

Sakura terengah karena nafasnya sesak berlari cukup jauh kesini, namun memang benar tidak ada seorang pun disini. Hanya ada tumpukan salju yang bertebaran di mana-mana termasuk di seluruh tubuhnya sendiri. Menggigil bukan hanya karena dingin tapi ia takut apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang akan jadi kenyataan. Kalau Sasuke akan membencinya setelah ini. Sakura kembali meneteskan air matanya dan menangisi keadaan.

"Sudah terlambat…maafkan aku, Sasuke." Sakura memegangi wajahnya dan menangis sesengukan menyesali semua tindakannya, ternyata ia memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bisa bersama Sasuke.

"…Kau datang?"

Sakura menoleh karena mendengar sebuah suara. Dilihatnya seorang pria berjaket dan berpakaian serba hitam berdiri di belakangnya, memandanginya yang tengah menangis sendu dalam hujan salju. Sasuke, pria itu berdiri menunggunya.

"K-Kenapa…K-Kenapa kamu masih disini, Sasuke?" teriak Sakura sambil menangis karena perasaan yang bercampur aduk dalam hatinya entah sedih juga entah senang.

"Aku bilang jam 07:00 P.M dan kau datang tepat waktu," ucap Sasuke singkat.

"A-Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura yang menghapus air matanya.

Sasuke melirik _Lost Tower_ yakni jam besar itu, begitupula dengan Sakura dan Iris _emerald_ Sakura membesar melihat jam itu terhenti dan menunjukkan waktu 07:00 P.M. Tak terasa air mata kembali mengalir deras membasahi pipi Sakura, bagaimana bisa hal ini terjadi? Sakura kembali menangis pilu dan terus menangis, kenapa bisa? Kenapa bisa jam itu malah terhenti?

Sasuke mendekati Sakura dan berjongkok di depannya yang jatuh terduduk, "_omedeto_, Sakura. Kau perempuan pertama yang berhasil membuatku sampai seperti ini," ucap Sasuke sambil menghapus air mata Sakura lalu mengalungkan syal hitam miliknya ke leher gadis tersebut.

"Kenapa kamu menungguku, Sasuke?" teriak Sakura di depan wajah Sasuke tapi Sasuke tak menjawabnya namun malah menyelipkan tangannya di lipatan paha Sakura kemudian menggendongnya menuju kursi dalam sorotan cahaya lampu.

"Hn, sudah kubilang kau itu gadis mengesalkan dan sudah kuduga kau takkan bisa tepat waktu, karena itu aku melakukan semua ini," ucap Sasuke sambil membuang sebuah gerigi mekanisme jam yang ada dalam kantung jaketnya, sebuah gerigi penggerak yang biasanya ada dalam jam besar.

Sasuke pun menaruh Sakura untuk duduk di kursi itu kemudian berjongkok di depannya, "aku takkan bertanya kenapa kau terlambat, Sakura. Tapi hanya ada satu hal," ucap Sasuke.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Beritahu aku, kenapa meski kita tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain. Kenapa aku langsung jatuh cinta saat kau menyatakan perasaanmu tiba-tiba begitu?" tanya Sasuke balik dan sontak membuat wajah Sakura bersemu.

"A-Aku tidak tahu…" jawab Sakura pelan.

Sasuke pun membuka sarung tangannya dan menyentuh kaki Sakura, membuat gadis itu meringis karena kakinya bukan hanya kedinginan tapi juga sedikit terluka karena menginjak beberapa kerikil sewaktu menuju kesini. Dengan perlahan Sasuke membersihkan batu-batu kecil yang menempel pada telapak kaki Sakura kemudian meniupnya, memberikan kehangatan pada sepasang kaki yang indah itu.

"S-Sasuke-_senpai_, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura sambil menutupi wajahnya karena tak tahan melihat tingkah Sasuke.

"Kakimu kedinginan. Terima kasih kau sudah datang Sakura, aku ingin mulai sekarang kau mencoba menepati janjimu," pinta Sasuke.

"J-Jadi, maksudmu?"

Pertanyaan Sakura tak lagi di jawab karena Sasuke sudah mencuri ciuman pertamanya dan memeluknya erat membuat Sakura tak bisa lagi menolaknya. Entah kenapa ia tak bisa lagi mengekspresikan apa yang sekarang tengah terjadi karena hatinya hanya diam. Jelas karena seluruh perasaan bahagia sudah menumpuk juga meledak dalam sekejap itu juga. Sekarang hanyalah Sakura dan Sasuke yang diam dalam hujan salju yang perlahan terus turun.

"Kita pulang, _Dear_," ucap Sasuke mesra yang kemudian melepas ciumannya.

"Um," balas Sakura singkat sambil tersenyum manis pada Sasuke juga disambut senyuman tulus dari pria itu.

Pada akhirnya Sasuke pun bisa tersenyum di depan orang yang ia cintai. Sasuke menggendong Sakura pulang di tengah hujan salju, berbagi kehangatan itu bersama. Sakura bersyukur pada akhirnya ia tidak mengingkari janjinya dan sekarang ia telah menjadi bagian dari Sasuke, ia telah menumbuhkan semua perasaan itu saat dimana seorang dipeluk juga dicium, ia juga berhasil mengembalikan senyum Sasuke dan kini sekarang ia tinggal menjaganya agar senyum itu tak hilang lagi.

"Hn, gadis bodoh. Jangan lupa aku menggendongmu sampai tiga kali dan menunggumu selama empat jam. Ingat, kau berhutang banyak padaku," omel Sasuke yang akhirnya mengeluarkan perasaan aslinya.

"Um, aku akan mencari cara membayarnya, Sasuke-_kun_," balas Sakura mesra yang kemudian mengecup pelan leher Sasuke.

…

…

**::THE END::**

_**A/N:**__ Kepanjangan ya? Mana gaje pula _('-')a_ #garuk2… maaf reader terutama Ays (Otoutoku ^^) semua karena idenya datang tiba-tiba tapi plotnya masih ngga jelas, meski begitu tetap dipaksai bikin dan akhirnya hancur begini _( _ _)_ #pundung. Mohon kritik juga sarannya ya reader semua, makasih udah mau mampir ke fict sederhana ini. Jaa Ne~_


End file.
